This invention relates to a composition for the treatment of mycotic infections, and to methods of treating such infections. The invention is more specifically concerned with a novel treatment composition that comprises a blend of active antimycotic ingredients in a natural, soothing base, in which the composition is capable of defeating a wide range of fungi and can clear topical fungal infections rather speedily.
A number of anti-fungal creams are now in use, and employed for a variety of dermatological and other mycotic infections, i.e., tinea pedis, tinea corporis, tinea capitis, etc. However. many types of such fungal infections have proven to be persistent and defeat any attempts to control or cure them. In addition, many of the fungi involved can spread from one person to another, and this is especially the case in geographical regions where cleansing and sanitation are difficult to carry out. Furthermore, many fungal infections that commence as topical infections, if left unchecked, can invade the body and cause grave illness or death.
Many of the health problems associated with various fungal infections, as well as bacterial and viral infections, are discussed in Friedman U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,399. It is clearly recognized that fungal infections are a major health risk, and affect not only the skin, but also the oral cavity and other places on the body. Friedman is of interest for its discussion of various fungi that have been identified with human infection, such as Candida albicans, C. tropicalis, C. stellatoidea, C. pseudotropicalis, C. parapsilosis, C. stellatoidea, C. guillieromondii, C. krusei, C. vixwanathii, T orulopsis glabrata, Geotrichium candidum, Cryptococcus neoformans, Blastomyces dermatides, Paracoccidioides brasiliensis, Sporothrix schenkii, Rhinosporidium seeberi, Histoplasma capsulatum, Histoplasma duboisii, Coccidiodes immities, Trichophyton mentagrophytes, T. rubrum, T. tonsurans, and T. violaceum. Aspergillus fumigatus is another fungus that can invade the human skin and other tissues, including the eyes. Friedman is also valuable for its extensive bibliographical list of references on this and related topics.
Topical treatment of human fungal infections normally employ a single antifungal agent in a base or carrier. The base can be a cream or salve, but in some cases, the agent is incorporated into a time release vehicle. However, the results of treatment have been spotty and inconsistent, with some patients experiencing recurrence of the flora, and some persons receiving no relief from the infection. Consequently, a more effective approach to this problem has long been sought.